Weight training devices are commonly used in the fitness industry. Devices such as barbells may be used in a number of different ways in order for an individual to exercise particular muscles or muscle groups.
A common barbell system consists of a metal bar, one or more sets of disc shaped weight plates and a set of collars. The weight plates can be slid onto either end of the metal bar. Collars can then be used to lock the weight plates to the bar so that they cannot move during use. Such a system is reliable but it can be time consuming having to remove a collar from the bar for each set of plates in order to change the weight plates that are located on the bar. Such existing systems hence do not readily lend themselves to situations where people are exercising as part of a class and are following a programme that requires rapid and/or frequent changing in the weight that they are handling.
In this specification, where reference has been made to external sources of information, including patent specifications and other documents, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the present invention. Unless stated otherwise, reference to such sources of information is not to be construed, in any jurisdiction, as an admission that such sources of information are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
For the purposes of this specification, the term “exercise equipment” shall be construed to mean a general term for a wide range of devices suitable for exercise, fitness, rehabilitation or any other similar activity.
For the purposes of this specification, the term “docking assembly” shall be construed to mean a general term for a wide range of objects that may act as a hub to dock or receive other objects.
For the purposes of this specification, the term “slot” shall be construed to mean a general term for the space between two arms of any configuration or shape.